Vampire's Youngblood: Bisk x Baine (One on One RP)
This is an RP between FroZen and Y-Tiger. Part 1: The date Baine was getting ready for a date with Bisk inside her room, ensuring she was wearing a dress better for dating than what she normally wears. "Mm..." Bisk is waiting patiently for her, as he had bought a pair of clothes in preparation for their date. "Hey Baine, you ready?" "A-Almost!" Baine said, her Dress with the light blue but mix well with some light grays and a normal shade of blue. She then carefully gotten out of her room towards Bisk, blushing. "W-Well?" "..." He says nothing, but the blush on his cheeks says it for him. Baine smiles, blushing as she giggles. "S-Shall we go?" He shakes his head and nods. "Y-Yeah!" He stands up and smiles, he holds the door open for her. Baine blushes, smiling. "T-Thank you." She walks outside, waiting for him. He walks outside for her. "Heh, y-you're welcome." He holds her hand and starts walking. "So, how about we do something first before we have the dinner part of this date?" Baine smiles brightly. "Good idea!" "Hm.." He starts thinking. She hugs him happily. "Mmm...* "What do you wanna do?" "Mmm, walk." She smiles sweetly. "Sure." She smiles brightly, hugging his arm. He starts walking with her. She walks happily with him, hugging his arm. "So, how was your day so far? You know, before the date?" "Nothing really new happen, you?" She looks up at him happily. "Eh, nothing much happened for me either." Baine smiles sweetly at him while hugging his arm. "Hm..say, anything else you wanna do?" Baine shrugs. "Don't know." "Hm.." He's about to say something before he looks around. ".." Baine seem confuse. "Mm? Bisk?" "Hm? Oh, it's nothing Baine." "Are you sure, Bisk?" She says, hugging him. "Yeah..I'm sure Baine." He smiles at her. Baine smiles sweetly. "Alright then." He kisses her cheek. Baine blushes, smiling brightly before giggling a little in a sweet way. "Well, shall we go to dinner?" Baine smiles brightly. "Yea!" He starts walking her to the restaraunt, unaware of two dark orange eyes watching them both. Baine's ear twitched a little, having the feeling of being watch but seem to shake off the feeling inside and happily walks with Bisk to the Restaraunt. He opens the door for her. "Pick a seat ok?" Baine smiles sweetly. "Okay!" She goes to pick a seat. He closes the door and walks next to her. She sits down at a table, smiling brightly at him. He hands her a menu. "Food here's really good." Baine smiles sweetly. "Really?" She giggles sweetly, looking through the menu. "Mhmm!" He smiles and starts looking through. Baine smiles brightly, looking through the menu. He closes his. "I've chosen." Baine blushes a bit. "I-I can't really pick..." "Choose what you think looks best." He smiles. "T-Th-That is really hard to do." She blushes, having a sweatdrop. "Mm...let me see." She lets him see her menu. "Huh. Hm..what would you be more interested in? The salad, the steak and mashed potatoes, or the vegetables?" "Mmm..." She was thinking. "No Streak, I'm not feeling for a Steak..." "Ah ok." She had a small sweatdrop, thinking. He smiles. "Go ahead and think." Baine blushes. "Then I will have a salad." He smiles. "Ok." A waiter comes and Bisk orders for them. Baine smiles sweetly, waiting. "You know, you look very pretty in that dress Baine." He blushes. Baine blushes happily. "I-I'm glad to hear!" He smiles as their food arrive. She smiles brightly. He hands her the plate. "Here you go." She smiles. "Thank you!" She takes the plate happily. He smiles and starts eating. She happily eats. "How's it taste?"